bumps_in_the_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Piroska Róka
"By nature of her very being, Piroska is willing to believe in a great number of supernatural things. However, she has little interest in organized religion and it would be a stretch to describe her as a spiritual person. Nevertheless, Hungary was and still is a predominately Roman Catholic country and despite never having seen the inside of a church, much of Piroska's life has been shaped by the beliefs of her homeland." '' Piroska is a pure-blooded vampire, and a member of Unit 7. As pure-bloods are incredibly reclusive, Piroska is the only pure-blood with which the FCPI maintains constant contact. Despite being rather young for a pure-blood, she possesses a vast network of information contacts through her family's royal bloodline. She works primarily as an information broker for Unit 7, providing them with important clues via information from the "underworld". She was created by Merle. Appearance Piroska is a refined young woman, with the characteristically dignified and often indifferent features commonly attributed to the aristocracy. She is decidedly average in stature and is neither the shortest nor the tallest in any given room. She has a pale, almost unhealthy pallor to her skin, as if she hasn't had enough sun, which is of course exactly the case. She has a youthfulness to her countenance and seems to be untouched by either the passing of time or hardship in general. The young vampire has straight, ash-blond hair which falls past the small of her back. Although she ordinarily wears it in a chignon, pinning the voluminous mass into an elaborate knot at the nape of her neck with a set of ornate hairpins. Thin, arched eyebrows are set over a pair of cold, critical gray eyes, streaked with threads of blue. She has a petite nose and high cheekbones. Her mouth is generous and enveloped by thin lips that are almost perpetually shaped into a frown. What would perhaps have been a lovely smile is diminished somewhat by the pronounced canines that are unveiled the few times she can bee seen truly smiling. Her soft hands and delicate fingers speak of time spent far away from any manner of physical labor with nails that appear perhaps a bit too sharp for comfort but are nonetheless meticulously maintained and painted. She has the lithe figure of a noblewoman and is blessed with the admirable proportions to match. Without meaning to, Piroska possesses an alluring charm, laced with an unmistakable hint of indecency or wickedness. Which has the unfortunate habit of inspiring words and actions that the usually very formal young woman finds ''highly inappropriate. In all manners of dress Piroska favors elaborate, formal and particularly concealing clothing. Under normal circumstances she is likely to be found dressed in any of a great number of dresses, skirts, long armed shirts and jackets of varying length and materiel. When the mood strikes her and she chooses to wear something a bit more revealing, she will wear elegant evening or opera gloves to cover her arms along with some delicate stockings for her legs. She can be persuaded to wear more practical clothing if required, although she is unlikely to be happy about it. If she goes out during the day, she will wear wide brimmed or in more formal settings veiled hats, a pair of dark sunglasses which look to be welding or mountaineering glasses and often bring a sun umbrella with her to offer additional protection from the sun. Viewing modesty as a virtue she wears only a tasteful amount of jewelry. Perhaps a couple of rings, bracelets and single earrings depending on the occasion. The only constant to her appearance is an elegant choker; a band of black velvet with a blood-red ruby set in gold pinned to its center. Personality Piroska is a cultured woman of refined tastes gifted with a cunning intellect and an exceedingly detached demeanor. She is precise, extremely prissy and prone to formal manners of speech, at times to the great annoyance of those around her. She keeps her emotions in check, but she has no compulsion against speaking her mind and is quick to make her displeasure or dislike loudly known. She is meticulous in all things and has little patience for careless mistakes. A deliberate and thoughtful young woman, she rarely acts on a whim. She is generally cautious and does her best to avoid unnecessary risks, although she suffers from occasional bouts of youthful recklessness more often than not that are usually brought on by her pride. She is honest in her dealings and can be relied upon to strictly adhere to any contract or agreement. With that being said Piroska holds an ambiguous view on morality, finding that most matters are various shades of gray. She views other people with distrust and is reluctant to offer her true friendship or self to any but the closet of confidants. She is reasonably tolerant of others and certainly not close minded, but in all disagreements she is notoriously stubborn. She displays a cold emotional attitude towards other people, at least on the surface and she often comes across as self-absorbed. Her manners are however impeccable; she is almost always courteous to begin with, showcasing the cultured but critical views most have come to expect of the aristocracy. Unfortunately, but perhaps fittingly, she does also have a nasty tendency to become very defensive if criticized. Piroska is talkative, entertaining and rather charming when she chooses. After all, a lady has to be able to conduct herself in society, but she jealously guards her privacy and cherishes the opportunity for some solitude from time to time. In discussion she is frank and unreserved, certain that she has nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Although the stories of her past are rarely objective retelling but rather what she believes or perhaps more accurately chooses to remember as the truth. She is formal and traditional in many things but ironically has come to be marked by something of a rebellious streak. Specialities and Abilities A fond traveler and women of many means, Piroska has a well-nourished gift for languages. Beyond her native Hungarian she can speak English, German, Russian, Slovakian and even Spanish to varying degrees of fluency. An impressive knowledge of history and mythology, stemming from a fondness for antiques and old books. It is of course no small advantage to have relations old enough to have lived for centuries and ones more than willing to provide first hand accounts of the past. There are certain inescapable benefits of being a monster of legend. Piroska is stronger and faster than most humans. In addition, she recovers much faster from any wounds and has a lifespan far greater than her distant cousins. Like others of her race, she has powerful albeit extremely tiring telekinetic abilities which appear to be have evolved as a tool for use in the pursuit of prey. A nocturnal creature, Piroska enjoys heightened senses although loud noises can overwhelm her. Bustling cities or crowded places can be particularly exhausting for her if she is not prepared and often lead to frequent bouts of headaches for the young vampire when she is forced to spend far to long in such environments. She does of course suffer from a particular set of weakness related to her origins. Garlic is a much disliked poison, she has a fatal allergy to silver and a terrible weakness to sunlight even on a cloudy day. Worst of all, Piroska must consume the blood of humans to survive and if she does not use her abilities sparingly her risk of falling into a blood-lusted state increases dramatically. In general Piroska dislikes weapons (finding that they are too loud without ear protection and make a terrible mess) and fighting (“You want me to fight in this dress? Surely, you must be joking...”) viewing it as far beneath her. Although that doesn't mean she won't defend herself if she has to and she has proven to be a remarkable survivor; mostly due to her unique heritage as opposed to any noticeable amount of dedication to the art of warfare. Ironically despite this, Piroska is a proficient shot, particularly with longer firearms, although she enjoys shooting solely as a sporting pursuit. She will however refuse to even hold a gun unless she is given a chance to put on suitable shooting attire, remembering with great emotion how difficult it can to get gunpowder residue out of an expensive dress. While it may seem like a strange hobby for a vampire of royal blood, Piroska adopted it largely because it was one of the few sports her parents deemed as acceptable for a lady. However, she continued to practice her shooting simply due to the fact that she found it to be fun. Interesting as all of Piroska's varied talents may be, there is one chief among them that has brought her to the attention of the FCPI – her reputation as something of an infamous but talented information broker. Despite her comparable youth, through a combination of cunning, bribery and the judicious use of her family name she possess a vast network of contacts spread across the globe. Ranging from criminal organizations, to less than honest government officials and even other supernatural beings. Biography and History Piroska was brought up to be nothing less than an aristocratic lady and she believes herself to be far above the common rabble of society. Growing up in a family that placed a high value on tradition and highborn culture, the manner in which she conducts herself often appears needlessly formal and cold to most people. Not that the young woman is likely to listen to any complaints regarding her behavior, certain as she is in her own moral superiority. She views humanity with the condescending affection one might reserve for a young child, certain in the knowledge that vampires are a step up from such base creatures. She is knowledgeable about the other creatures that go bump in the night, but like human beings she has a tendency to view them with a barely contained contempt, particularly if they happen to display what she views as boorish manners. That is not to say that she underestimates the capabilities any of the other races and she knows full well that even a mere human can prove more than a match for the most ancient of vampires. Piroska was born at the turn of the 21st century in Budapest, Hungary. From the day of her birth she had been something of a rarity in the modern world, a pure-blood vampire. She was the only daughter of two vampire parents, both scions of two equally venerable and ancient houses of their race. Her father proudly offering that he could trace their bloodlines to the some of earliest and most honored of the Hungarian nobility. The small family possessed a modest fortune, having managed to establish several legitimate businesses, along with some very lucrative but far more questionable ventures despite their unfortunate affliction and general dislike of the sun. She grew up on a large estate not far from the culturally diverse metropolis of Budapest. Her family had maintained their high status for centuries, nurturing a low-profile and air of mystery sufficient to avoid undue attention; employing only those servants with a talent for discretion. Piroska enjoyed a noble upbringing and a classical education, courtesy of a small group of stuffy tutors; holders of no small number of degrees and old crones willing to teach at strange hours. Her father himself taught her the history of their race, the often maligned, feared and hated nosferatu. She was raised to believe that while humans were beneath them coexistence with the rash but nonetheless increasingly powerful and numerous race was preferable to open conflict. Although, the discrete use of persuasion, intimidation and violence were more than acceptable when required or beneficial. Piroska was encouraged to learn about not only humans but many of the other races, with the advice that inherent superiority did not excuse laziness of mind. The large wealth of her family ensured that she was never left wanting and her childhood, the young woman would admit, was comparatively happy. However, she lived a sheltered life, hidden away and protected from the world by her parents. Who, understandably, were unwilling to risk the life of their young daughter and more importantly one of few chances for preserving the purity of their race. As a consequence Piroska was a quiet child, with few friends and only occasional playmates. She came to have a deep love of music and literature, finding some measure of escape from the confines of her life in both. In her early adulthood discovering something of a rebel deep within her, Piroska ran away from her home and the expectations of her family. She traveled extensively, exploring the world which had been denied to her for so long. Politely but firmly avoiding the suggestions, entreaties and demands of her parents to return home. In a final, futile attempt at control her parents propelled their daughter towards her current profession in one fell swoop as they cut her off from the family fortune. Piroska, lacking any significant amount of money and recognizing the unique problems for those of her race in more traditional fields of labor was forced to pursue alternate means of employment. She became an information broker, dealing in blackmail and favors, occasionally but rarely employing her surname to her own advantage. In time she came to be known for her ability to acquire and willingness to deal in almost any information, regardless of who or rather which factions she might be crossing. She had contact with and sold information to the FCPI. Although she was careful to remain unaligned and simply viewed the shadowy organization as one of many valued clients. Piroska played a risky game and eventually her luck ran out. A deal gone spectacularly bad, left her with an unfortunate number of powerful enemies. Ever the pragmatist, she was quick to realize that she needed the protection of a larger, more powerful entity and unwilling to plead with her parents she elected to seek out the aid of the FCPI. Feeling the metaphorical noose tighten around her slender neck so to speak, Piroska reluctantly offered the services of her vast networks of contacts to the agency in return for their protection. She viewed it as a “deal with the devil”, albeit the preferred devil, not that such thinking made her any happier. Following a brief period of orientation, instruction and more importantly contract negotiation, she was offered a place in the organization of the FPCI. Recently, having discovered a particularly strange calling card in her lodgings, Piroska has been told that she has been assigned to the somewhat infamous Unit 7. Despite the bad taste left in her mouth, she is sure it is strictly in an administrative capacity...she did after all very clearly explain to her handler that she had no interest in field work... Relationships Category:Copyright Category:Characters